Zammie
by Arielle007
Summary: This is kinda a different version of Zach and Cammie's love story. They are meeting for the first time and I think people who have read the Gallagher books will really like what I've written. Multipule POV's and all the credit goes to Ally Carter.
1. Chapter 1: Blackthorne&Gallagher

Zammie's story…

Cammie's POV

"Girls, we have a mission," Joe Solomen confesses, as Cammie sat in Sub level 3 awaiting further instruction. Joe Solomen was Cammie's Godfather, and very protective, ever since her dad died when Cammie was young. Bex and Macey at my sides, Liz decided that fieldwork just wasn't going to work out for her. Bex, Macey, and Liz are Cammie Morgan's best friends; they all go to Gallanger Academy School for Exceptional Young Women. This school has a very big secret, they teach young women the ways of the spy world.

"Meet me in the Great Hall in two hours." As he said this Joe walked out of the room, leaving us all to wonder what the mission could possibly be about.

"Come on! We have to get back to the room so we can change into something a little more…stylish." Macey commented as we started to get out of our seats and head to the elevators. She was always looking for a way to get out of school uniforms.

As the three girls head up to their room they meet Liz there and learn that she also has to go to the Great Hall for a mysterious mission. As Liz explains a theory on what she thinks the four friends will be doing Macey sets to work on making us look absolutely fabulous. First, she took on Bex, knowing Bex was a total tom boy, she picked a pair of black low cut jeans with a small silver, sparkly, belt. To go with it a pair of wedges, blood red which matched the scarlet leather jacket over her plain white tank top. Next, she worked on Liz, her being a girly girl and staying inside mostly, she chose a simple light pink sundress with a pair of white flats. Then, she picked a short, tight, black skirt with heeled boots, along with a low neckline neon red top for herself. Lastly, she chose my outfit, I got a very short red skirt with black ankle heels, and a short midriff black tee. Using the rest of our time wondering what the hell our mission could be.

We got to the Hall just as it was going on two hours elapsed. We found most people were already there, waiting for Mr. Solomen to arrive.

"Welcome everybody, I bet your wondering what mission has brought you all to this hall. Well your mission is to tail a boy, to be more specific a Blackthorne boy. Each of you will be given a sheet with the subject's name, and what they look like. Your mission is to follow them and get the bands around their wrists do this and you succeed. You only have two hours, good luck girls." And with that he was through the door beckoning them to follow him to the vans waiting for them outside.

Name: Zachery Goode

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Brown

Height: 5'8"

I look over at my friends, Bex got someone named Grant, Macey got Nick, and lastly, Liz got Jonas. We had our mission, we had our commas units, and we were so ready to take these Blackthorne boys down.

Zach's POV

"Today you will be on a mission, you will have to wear these bands on your wrists, and whatever happens, do not lose you bands, and you will be followed, return to the checkpoint without a tail and with your bands and you succeed. You have two hours until you need to return to the checkpoint, good luck." That was odd, our instructor usually gave us more detail on who was tailing us, and why we needed bands on our wrists. Going to the Blackthorne Detention Center for Boys is a secret facility that teaches boys to be spies and assassins.

45 minutes later we arrived at our destination, all Grant, Nick, Jonas, and I knew was that we had to get to the checkpoint with our wristbands and without a tail in two hours. With that Zach started off in a slow jog into the carnival.

Cammie's POV

I caught sight of Zach heading into the carnival very early on, following him in, I started to accumulate a plan for how to get the bands around his wrist. He sat down on a bench looking a little bored and searching for someone. Who, I wonder. Maybe his girlfriend, the thought of it made my stomach twist in knots, that's odd, I don't even know him and I'm already getting jealous. Great, I already have feelings for one of the Blackthorne boys.

She realized he was looking for a tail, so she went to play a carnival game, where she could still keep an eye on Zach, while hoping he would come over and talk to her, after all she only had 30 minutes left to get his bracelet and tail him. I went over to the game that had a pyramid of bottles set up so you could knock them down with a ball.

I could have so easily hit all the bottles over every time, but it would have attracted way too much attention. So I settled for acting like a weakling, not even strong enough to get the ball anywhere near the bottles. All the while, still trying to think of a way to get the bracelet from Zach.

Zach's POV

I saw a gorgeous girl failing at a bottle game and thought, I would most likely lose my tail by hanging out with someone else. As I made my way over to the girl I saw she wore really tight clothing and was more gorgeous than I first thought. She had honey golden eyes, and caramel colored hair.

"Need some help with that?" I asked the girl. She looked up at me, seemingly surprised to see me next to her. So I continued, "Hi, my name's Cole."

She smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you Cole, my name's Lily. I think I might need a little assistance on this game, I'm not as good as I thought I would be."

Cammie's POV

Cammie's plan was working perfectly, Zach had come straight to her and called himself Cole, which she thought was adorable and very deceiving. To think, she was really falling for this guy. His green eyes even more cute up close. He was dressed in a simple loose fitting black tee, and a pair of faded, used jeans and some sneakers.

Zach's POV

"Here hand me one of those baseballs, I'll show you how it's done." I said with utter confidence. Lily went and got another baseball and handed it to me in a weird manner, but I didn't look too much into it. With a little strength and some math I hit all the bottles down in one shot. Lily looked astonished at my accuracy and strength.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked, clearly thinking that I was some type of superman.

"Well, I just threw the baseball, you saw me throw it." Zach said, a little worried at the blonde comment. He thought she would be smarter than that.

"Would you possibly show me how to throw like you? Please." Lily begged. I was starting to think she wasn't that smart at all. Although, she was still drop dead gorgeous.

"No, I think I should keep it a secret, can't tell you everything I know. Why don't you tell me about yourself, where do you go to school?" Zach asked, trying to figure out if she was really as ditzy as she seemed to be.

"Aw, I really wanted to get better at this game. I go to school near hear, actually, and I've never seen you there, so where are you from?" Lily asked, getting suspicious of my past. Maybe she wasn't as dumb as I had first thought.

"I'm not from around here, I'm just here visiting some family for the weekend. So I don't really know anybody around here." I quickly avoided the topic of who the family I was visiting was. Just in case she was one of those people who knew everyone in town.

"I'm so sorry, I really have to go, I don't want to break curfew again and get grounded, goodbye, I hope I get see you again before you leave." Lily said dashing away, glancing back only once, to wave.

I looked down at my watch and realized I only had five minutes to get to the checkpoint, so I started a slow jog in the direction of where Lily had gone. It only took three minutes to get to the checkpoint from where I was.

I looked around and saw that no one was here yet. Was I the only one to lose my tail and get back in time? I waited until one minute after everyone was supposed to get to the checkpoint and looked around trying to find some kind of evidence of our instructor.

"Hello? I'm at the checkpoint without a tail. Where is everybody?" I asked sounding a bit whiny.

"We are here, and have you forgotten the part of the mission where you are supposed to have the bands around your wrist as well was still having a tail. You Zachery Goode have failed your mission, along with every single one of your classmates." The instructor called from above a rooftop.

I looked down at my wrist expecting the bands to be there, where I had left them, but to my surprise, but they were gone. Who? When? How? All these where going through my mind when it dawned on me that I was still being followed. I turned on my heel, looking around searching everybody around me.

"Looking for me? Or your bracelet, maybe?" A high pitched voice I vaguely recognized said behind me. Again turning on my heel I come face to face with Lily, the girl I met half an hour ago. "And my name isn't Lily, just so you know '_Cole_' or should I say Zach?" But before I could even get a word out she walked away and disappeared into the crowd again. She was even more gorgeous and smart than I could have even imagined, I walked right into her trap.

Cammie's POV

That was so much fun! I totally got Zach! He walked right into my trap, when he asked for the baseball I snatched his bracelet. I can't believe it worked, I was waiting for him to realize that they were gone, but he seemed to be too distracted to even notice they were gone. Then when I had left I kept an eye for where the most likely direction he would go and retreated that way, disappearing into an ally, making sure that I couldn't be seen by Zach. Then I watched him jog past, I stepped out and followed him through the crowds. He didn't even notice until his instructor or whatever told him. Although, even then he was completely clueless, looking at his wrist in surprise then spinning on his heel, coming face to face with me.

"Good job girls, meet at Gallagher Academy in 20 minutes, you have some free time in town for your success." Mr. Solomen said through the commas unit.

"Guys, we need to talk now!" Macey yelled through the commas. She sounded way too excited about this.

"Ok Macey just calm down, we'll meet at the bumper cars." Bex said with a giggle. She sounded a little different when she said bumper cars. Wait, what, Bex giggled? What the hell happened during this mission, everyone seems way too excited for my taste and I had a feeling that it had to do with the people they had tailed.

"Meet you there in five minutes," Cammie said clearly confused why everyone was so giggly, "Liz are you acting weird too? I'm afraid to even ask what happened in the last two hours."

Liz just giggled in the background as we made our way to the meeting destination. Three minutes later I was at the rendezvous and I was alone.

"Guys? I'm here, where are you?" Cammie said, getting a little suspicious. She heard a crunch of leaves behind her and swiveled around, ready to kick whoever was behind me.

"Hello Gallagher Girl, me again." Cammie realized the voice at once and kicked the boy in his shin.

"I knew something was wrong, Bex never giggles, ever. So what do you want? And why would you hack into my commas unit just to…" She trailed off knowing exactly what he wanted. Her eyes widened as she checked her wrist, nope still there. She knew what he was after and needed to put it somewhere safer.

"Well, to start off could you tell me your name? Or codename at least." Zach asked patiently, with his signature smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't you know already Blackthorne Boy, you're a spy aren't you?" Cammie smirked right back.

Zack POV

"Since every single one of you has failed this mission, I will give you a chance to redeem yourselves, get your bands back and you succeed, if you do not you fail again, being given this opportunity I suggest you hurry, the girls will be going back to school soon, and so will you. Boys, do your best, although, I doubt any of you will be able to outsmart a Gallagher Girl." The instructor was giving us a chance to redeem the mission we have failed, and none of us will take it for granted. We need to work fast if we're going to get those bands back.

"We need to find those girls. Jonas, do they have comma units, or anything?" Grant said taking the lead of the boys.

"Roger that, ok, let's see…well they do, but it's blocked by Bookworm, no way, guys this might take awhile, Bookworm is the best hacker there is, besides me?" Jonas said, giving us a full rundown of who Bookworm was. Eventually he did hack it, with a little difficulty.

"Ok, we're in." Jonas reported after continuous typing and mumbling.

"Ok Macey calm down we'll meet at the bumper cars." The voice we were hearing giggled. Grant gaped open-mouthed at the voice.

"Ok, that's Grant's girl, Jonas connect to each individual comma unit and tell them to go to different places. Don't forget to use a voice changer thing so they won't know we're coming. Got it?" commanded Nick with authority in his voice.

"Na, Bex, why don't we meet at the baseball hitting place," said Jonas into a gadget that changed his voice to sound like Macey.

"Fine, whatever you say Mace. Meet you there in two minutes." Bex replied with no objection. Zach assumed she would be the hardest to separate from the group.

"Do Macey next, she will be relatively easy, I'm assuming. That's my girl. Tell her to go to the statue in the middle of the park, I'm heading there now." Nick said as he dashed off to meet Macey in the park.

"Hey Macey, lets meet in the park next to the statue instead." Jonas said in Bex's voice.

"Why would you change plans?! I'm already halfway to the bumper cars! Fine, I'll meet you there, see you in a minute." Macey replied giving a little more trouble to the boys than they had expected.

"Liz, we have a change in plans, we're meeting at the Clock tower at the edge of the carnival, is that okay with you?" Jonas said using Zach's girl's voice, but he still didn't know her name.

"Sure I'm closer to their anyway meet you in a few." Liz muttered into the commas.

"I don't think we'll change your girl's destination, so you better get going Zach. I could give you a name, but I think you can figure this out on your own, good luck dude, cause if this doesn't go exactly right your toast. Your girl has connections, and you better not screw this up." Jonas warned.

Zach was aggravated at Jonas for not giving him a name, but at least he got to see her again. What was that warning about, 'Your girl has connections', what did that mean?

I saw her before she even got to the bumper cars. Zach's stomach did a little flip-flop. That was weird usually girls fall for him. He had never even felt this way about any other girl. Although she wasn't any other girl, she was a spy who had the bands that he needed to redeem himself. This stupid crush non-sense had to stop, now.

She had heard him coming and he got a kick to the shin, hard. Man those Gallagher Girls could fight, which only made Zach fall harder for the girl. Zach decided that he would straight out ask for her name, but no dice. She just made a smart ass comment, and didn't answer at all.

"So you're not going to answer my question?" Zach said, slightly disappointed that he still had no idea what her name could be.

"Not even a chance. Whoever you got working the commas should just tell you, I'm sure he can get that type of information." The girl said dismissively

"He decided it would be funnier to mess with me and give me a weird warning." Zach explained to the girl.

"Well I'm about to give you a hint," walking away Zach tried to tail her but she just disappeared before his very eyes. He suddenly knew who she was, codename: Chameleon. Of course, that's why he had fallen so easily for her trap, she had planned it out and she was a pavement artist.

There was only one pavement artist good enough to escape Zach at Gallagher Academy, Cameron Morgan. Now Jonas's warning made sense, her mom was the headmaster at Gallagher Academy, her aunt was one of the greatest spies in history. Cammie's dad was a legend, along with her godfather, Joe Solomen. Both of who graduated from Blackthorne, and were known heroes.

"Seems you figured it out now, right Zach?" Cammie said from behind Zach.

Without turning Zach smirked and said, "It's nice to meet you Cammie, now I quite understand the warnings of Jonas."

"Did you say Jonas? Where is he? He has Liz and I'm not wasting any more time with your little games to get your bracelet back." Cammie ground out as she started to stalk off. Then Zach thought of something.

"So you figured it out? I'm not getting my bracelet back then. Well might as well take you to Liz, Bex, and Macey. Or I could stay here and watch you try and find them on your own." Zach retorted with a huge smirk.

"Or I could just head back to the school and meet up with them later. Or did you not think of that when you were planning that out in your head 20 seconds ago? Guess not Zach. Honestly, I thought you would be a far better spy." Cammie said bitterly.

Zach stood speechless for a few seconds, she was right, he was totally sloppy. He did just think of that whole plan a few seconds ago, not considering that she could just go back to school. It was her fault for making him feel this way, otherwise he would have had the bands and been out of here hours ago. Then as Cammie started to walk away, Zach was struck with a thought, it would have to work perfectly. The bands had to be where he thought they were or this wouldn't work.

"Cammie wait!" Zach cried out as he ran after her. She didn't stop just kept walking as if she didn't hear a thing. He grabbed her arm a spun her around, she started to twist his arm when he leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked at first, then let Zach's hand go and started to kiss him back hands on the side of his face. Then, Zach remembered the reason for kissing Cammie, he put his arms around her waist and they went down a little further looking for the bands.

His hands closed around a bracelet as Cammie broke the kiss and looked up quizzically at Zach. Zach worried that she would be mad if she found out that he got the bracelet. They started to pull apart and Cammie looked down at her watch.

"Damn, I have to go." Cammie said as she started to slowly walk away.

"See you later Cammie, I'm sure of it." Zach said smirking, watching her walk away slowly, and then she stopped and turned.

Zach got nervous for a second, but she just smiled mischievously and said, "I hope you like my bracelet, remember me when you see it on your wrist. Bye Zach." Then she disappeared into the crowds like a ghost.

Her bracelet? Zach looked down at what he had in his hand, a dark blue threaded bracelet. Not the one Zach was supposed to have, that one was dark green and made of scratchy material, this bracelet felt like silk. Damnit! She had always been one step ahead of me, she knew what I was going to do before I did it. How was it possible, I had been outsmarted by a girl!


	2. Chapter 2: Listening In

Cammie's POV

When I got back to Gallagher Academy I was practically ambushed by my three friends. They had obviously been waiting for awhile. I hoped everything went well with their boys. I would hate to see one of them left out.

"Well girls, I can honestly say that you did a wonderful job out in the field today. I am very proud to report that all of you were successful in getting the bands and tailing the targets. Lastly, I am slightly disappointed that a few of you have once again lost those bands, although that only happened three times," Mr. Solomen said with a pointed look towards Tina Walters, Liz, and another girl. "You are dismissed to do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"Liz! You lost your bracelet, how could you let Jonas get it, it was totally obvious that that was what they were after, you should have seen it." Macey cried as she studied Liz's crimson face.

"You gave it to him didn't you? Don't even try to deny it, you can't lie to us." Bex stated as she stared hard at Liz's face.

"Well… I might have, um, let him borrow it, for awhile anyway." Liz mumbled as she blushed even redder than she already was. "But I do have something that might come in handy, it's a cell phone for each of you, Jonas and I collaborated and made it so that all of us can talk to each other at the same time, I think you guys will find it very useful. To be extra careful we made it so nobody could hack into them. You can thank me now."

"Thank you so much Liz!" The other three girls squealed in unison.

"So Cammie, have something you might want to tell us about, maybe something containing a green-eyed boy who just so happens to be the boy you followed all day long?" Macey asked taking a step toward Cammie. The others just stared at Cammie wondering just about the same thing, she squirmed a little at all the attention. A chameleon lives in shadows and doesn't like being the center of attention.

"Well, we might have kissed at the end right before I came running here, but I'm almost certainly positive that it was only to get a bracelet out of my back pocket." Cammie said, looking at the shocked expressions of her three best friends' faces and started to laugh.

"Don't worry, he didn't get the right one, I knew what he was after far before he thought of stopping me. I really like him, but I think he's too much of a player, what if he goes up to every random chick and starts talking all smooth and shows them how to throw baseballs. I'm not even sure if he likes me or not, but whatever. So how did it go with your guys?" Cammie asked looking at each of the girls reddening faces in turn. She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice when she spoke of her uncertainty with Zach. Although if they had heard it, they ignored it.

"Well, Nick almost got to the bracelet before I noticed him, and realized I'd been played. He didn't get it though, he almost begged for it in the end." Macey confessed, as she studied the ceiling refusing to return any of the girls' stares.

"Macey I think you know what I meant, so fess up or we'll tell Nick you like him." Cammie said as Macey looked shocked that they would even think of doing such a horrible thing, but they would.

"Fine, I like him," But with one look Macey knew they weren't going to take that for an answer, "I like him a lot and really hope I see him again. You know, I think he was going to kiss me when I started to run off, but thought better of himself. How 'bout you Bex, you seemed quite giggly when we were on the comms, would you mind explaining that."

"Grant is so annoying, he keep asking for the bands and trying to get them out of my hand, but totally messed that up. He kept trying to show off hitting baseballs and stuff, but I was not impressed." Bex said trying to keep her true emotions to away from the others.

"Bex, come on we know you better than that, why can't you just admit that your falling for a hottie and get it over with." Macey complained as she kicked off her heeled boots and changed into her pajamas.

"Fine, I'm falling for the hottest guy at Blackthorne." Bex practically yelled at them.

"HEY!" The other three girls yelled in unison getting ready to defend the other boys when they all stopped and started giggling uncontrollably. When they finally calmed down they shared a knowing look.

"Well, I think we all know that Liz gave up her bracelet willingly to Jonas or whatever, so I think we all have established that we like those four guys and need to see them again. So, how are we gonna do it?" Macey asked as she looked at Cam for the answer.

"Hey, do I have to come up with everything?" Cammie cried out in frustration. They always depend on me to think of a plan. I guess I shouldn't mind that much, but it would be cool if one of them could think of something, my mind is completely fuzzed out because Zach. I can't say much for the others, but I can tell their minds aren't working very well either, well except Liz.

"Well we could use the phones to contact the boys and…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because she fell over Macey's boots and somehow turned on a bug detector that then went flying through the air landing right next to Bex's head. Then, the weirdest thing happened, it started to flash, saying that there was a bug nearby.

"OH MI GOSH! Liz, are you okay? And why is that thing lighting up like the fourth of July?" Bex said sitting up and looking more closely at the device.

"I'm fine, give me the detector." Liz commanded. I didn't know she could do that, sweet Liz. Bex handed Liz the detector and started to case the room with it. We got nothing until it came near Bex again. Liz stared quizzically at the machine, trying to decipher why it was going off near Bex.

"No way, I think Grant might have put a bug on you Bex!" Macey nearly screamed as she jumped up and grabbed the detector from Liz. As soon as it got near Bex's head it started to go off again. Macey looked closely at where it was going off and reached up to grab a strand of Bex's hair. Pulling it away from her head, and sure enough there was a bug in the strand about the size of a pea.

"He is going to pay! I will go straight to Blackthorne and literally cut his balls off!" Bex screamed as she stared at the bug.

"Bex! Keep it down before someone hears you!" Cammie whispered, looking at Bex getting all riled up was, in truth, very funny. Cammie tried to stifle a giggle while she watched her friend pace and ramble on about how she was gonna beat Grant up as soon as they saw each other again.

"Cammie don't you dare laugh at me!" Bex fiercely whispered. Cammie stopped laughing immediately, she did not want to get Bex madder, she was already talking about hurting somebody, and Cammie did not want Bex to take it out on her.

"Uh, guys, you do realize this means they've heard everything we've said since we've been around Bex." Liz commented, bringing everyone to a stop as they all stared down at the bug.

"I wonder if I can hook the bug up to a microphone so we can hear what goes on with them too." With that she started typing on her Laptop and mumbling about transmissions and stuff like that. While she worked the others remained silent because they didn't want the boys to hear anything else they had to say.

Zach's POV

As we made the long journey back to Blackthorne Jonas gave us cell phones and told us that they could be used to contact the girls and could not be hacked by anybody. As soon as we got to our room Grant confessed to bugging Bex, so we took the opportunity to listen in to the girls conversations on how their days had gone with us.

Cammie had said she liked me, but sounded so uncertain, and worried that I might just be another jerk who is only looking for hot chicks to hang with. I'm nothing like that, but how to make her see that I really like her too.

The bug thing was going perfectly until Liz tripped and what sounded like a bug detector got turned on. It sounded like they were confused at why the detector was going off, but then Macey seemed to have figured it out and somehow found the bug in Bex's hair because apparently that's where Grant thought it would go unnoticed. He was mistaken, what the hell was Liz doing with a bug detector in their room, and judging from my friend's expressions that exactly what they were thinking.

Bex screamed something I didn't quite catch, but it made Grant block his crotch and run to the window staring at the entrance of Blackthorne, like he expected Bex to come marching through the gates any second, because honestly she sounded pissed. Grant looked scared out of his mind, guess he didn't make a plan if they did find the bug.

"I wonder if I can hook the bug up to a microphone so we can hear what goes on with them too." We heard Liz say through the bug, and then she started to mumble about all these technical things that Jonas seemed to understand.

"Do you think we should let them hook it up or should we not do that?" Jonas asked looking over at Grant sympathetically, who nodded, saying that we should.

"If we don't let them it will only make them madder, and I don't think I can take much more of those threats, I won't be able to sleep for a week." Grant muttered regretfully looking intimidated by Bex's angry threats. Zach wondered what Bex could have said to make Grant act like this, he was normally so confident and brave. Maybe he really did like this girl and cared what she thought about him, and was honestly scared of what she was going to do to him the next time they saw each other.

"Well, I'll hook up the microphone, and tell them that I got this and Liz doesn't need to do anything." Jonas said, doing his nerd thing. Although, I don't think that conversation will go over so well with the girls.

"Uh, Jonas, I don't think the girls will like it too much if you show them up…" Zach started to say but was cut off by Jonas.

"Well, Liz, we are glad for your effort in trying to create a microphone, but I think I might have it covered this time." Jonas mocked as he spoke into the mic.

"I will get you back for this Grant!" Bex's voice booming as it came through the speakers. Grant seemed to cower a little at the sound of her voice.

"Bex, let me explain, I only wanted to know what you thought of me, that's the only reason I planted the bug, I swear, any other stuff we picked up on it was a coincidence." Grant said speaking frantically, practically begging for forgiveness. It was sad to see my friend sink so low for that girl, but it looked like she really scared him and he liked her, a lot.

"You had no right!" Bex screamed through the bug. Everybody winced at how loud her voice was so Jonas turned down the volume a little to spare our eardrums from further assault.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but you got to admit, you would have never found out about it if Liz hadn't had a bug detector in your room. Also, Liz why do you have a bug detector in your room?" Grant asked trying frantically to change the subject, and it worked, almost.

"Did you just call me 'Babe' I swear next... What? Cammie speak up I can't heard you, oh," Bex said drifting off mid-sentence, "It has come to our attention that you guys haven't told us how you feel about us, and yet you heard everything that we had to say about you guys. Start talking or else."

"I'd like to hear what Jonas has to say first, if you guys don't mind of course." Liz said waiting for the other girls to give her permission, how did Jonas get the nice one?

"I think Liz is right, we should hear what Jonas has to say first," Macey said quite menacingly. We all stared at Jonas as he started turning bright red and squirmed a bit.

I think Liz is amazing and a genius, I also think that I should turn this off before anybody else has to confess their true feelings, you'll have to meet us at Roseville Park tomorrow at 8pm under the gondola in the park to find out any more information, talk to you girls tomorrow." Jonas said with a smirk through the microphone.

"'Night Mace, see ya." Nick said playin' it 'cool'.

"Bye Nick, later." Macey said dismissively.

"Sweet dreams my British Bombshell," Grant said the confidence back into his voice.

"They'll be sweet if I get to beat you up in them," Bex retorted not forgiving Grant for bugging her. Grant sighed, and Zach could see the wheels turning in his head, that she was never going to let him live this down.

"See you tomorrow Gallagher Girl," Zach said, waiting to see how Cammie was going to respond to Zach's casual approach. He was way more nervous about saying goodnight to that girl than he had ever been in his life, what did she do to him? How did she make him feel like he was sky high on cloud nine or whatever they called in?

"Is that all you have to say? Fine, whatever, Liz turn this thing off, now." Cammie's voice sounded disappointed and upset, and Zach didn't have even the slightest clue why. The next thing we heard was what sounded like Liz turning off the bug, after, of course saying goodbye to Jonas.

Cammie's POV

Why didn't Zach say anything else, like goodnight, or sweet dreams, or anything else, it hurt, bad. I was on the verge of tears when the bug started to make noise again, it was the boy's voices. I stared in awe at the bug.

"Liz, what did you do to the bug?" Bex said, asking what everyone else was thinking.

"Oh, you know, just reversed it so now we can hear everything the boys say without them hearing us, easy really you just…" Liz was cut off by Zach's voice coming through the bug.

"Do you know why Cammie sounded so upset? I really have no idea what I did wrong, could someone please enlighten me, or something!" He sounded a little agitated.

"Well, you totally screwed up with her! Couldn't you see that she wanted you to say goodnight or sweet dreams or something like the rest of us did, even Grant who was scared out of his mind about what Bex was going to do to him said something!" Bex smirked at this comment and barely held back a giggle. "Man, you sure know how to screw yourself over, we know you like her so don't even try do deny it, but seriously could you at least find a way to tell her, come on, you heard her earlier, she thinks you only kissed her to get the damn bracelet, which I know for a fact you didn't. Don't look so shocked, I'm a spy and I know you, and you don't just go around kissing girls to succeed a mission, which didn't even work because you got the wrong bracelet. And you're wearing hers right now, proving my point that you like her way more than you let on, you need to show her that or she will move on." Nick lectured as he started to get upset. "If you screw up with her, her friends just might take it out on us, and we at least deserve a chance to prove ourselves."

Macey was smiling from ear to ear at what Nick was saying while Bex and Liz just looked at Cammie waiting for her to do something. Cammie was digesting all the new information she just learned when another voice filled their room through the bug.

"Well, I'm just hoping Bex doesn't rip me to pieces when we meet tomorrow," Grant commented. The three girls then turned their attention to Bex with questioning looks.

"I promise I won't hurt him…badly," Bex said with a very evil grin of satisfaction on her face.

"BEX!" Macey, Liz, and Cammie shouted in unison. Then falling back on their beds they started to giggle. That was until they realized the boys had stopped talking, so they quieted down so they could hear the bug, it also helped that Liz turned up the volume on it.

"So Nick, you really like Macey enough to lecture Zach, that's saying something," Jonas said. This got Macey's full attention, as she stared at the bug, practically willing Nick to say something.

"I mean, do whatever you want." Nick said trying to cover up his true feelings, but it didn't work, at all.

"Don't even try to hide it, your head over heels for that girl, get over your little ego and just admit it." Grant accused. Cammie looked over to Macey and noticed she was trying hard not to laugh out loud so we could hear the boys.

"What about you Grant? What do you think about Bex?" Nick asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"I think I really like her, I just hope she doesn't hurt me before I get the chance to tell her." Grant replied allowing the subject change. Taking a look at Bex, Cammie decided, that she wasn't going to hurt him, at least not until he told her he liked her. Cammie smiled at her friends, looking at their red facing and fought back a giggle.

"And we already know that Jonas is in nerd love and all, so we don't even have to ask him. Wait, what are you hacking Jonas?" Nick asked.

"Just you know, Liz's laptop…I want to see what she's saying about me." Jonas said defending his horrible actions.

"WHAT!?" The girls screamed as Liz went straight to her laptop and started putting up a firewall to block out Jonas from all her personal stuff.

"Hey, wait, there's this firewall blocking me, let's see, if I…" Jonas started talking nerd language that only Liz seemed to understand. For everything Jonas said Liz typed on her laptop preventing Jonas from getting anywhere close to her stuff.

"What the hell! It's like everything I try she prevents right before I get to her information." Jonas cried out in frustration. In the background we heard the other boys laughing.

**Hey guys, this is the end of CHAPTER 2! Don't worry I'll update soon, please review and give me more ideas, I might even be able to do some one-shots. Well, if you like this chapter your going to love chapter 3, stay tuned I'll update as soon as possible. BTW, i'm sorry it took so long to update. bye**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Mission

Cammie's POV

After awhile Jonas gave up and went to bed, but Liz, being Liz stayed up protecting her laptop from future hackings by Jonas. Now whenever anyone tried to hack it she would get a text message saying so. Soon I was listening to the steady breathing of my three best friends. Before I realized it I had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

"Wake up! Mr. Solomen wants all three of us to meet him in the headmaster's office." Bex almost screamed in her excitement.

"W-What?" Cammie croaked, not fully awake yet. Looking at the clock is said seven in the freaking morning, it was a Sunday, why was she getting awakened at seven in the morning?!

"She said that Mr. Solomen wants to see all four of us in your mom's office, now!" Macey interpreted.

"Why what happened? Are we in trouble? Is something wrong? Did they find out about the boys?" Cammie rambled on worrying about what her mom and Joe were going to do to her, what her punishment was going to be.

"No, if they did do you think they would be giving us a brand new mission? Instead of having the same final exam as everybody else we are getting a special test. I wonder what it is." Bex replied getting more excited by the second. I hurried to get up because I knew that if I didn't get up right this second I'd get a face full of ice cold water.

Once we were all beautified by Macey, because she wouldn't let us leave the room without looking absolutely perfect, we headed towards my mom's office where we would learn about this new mission.

"Welcome ladies, take a seat," Mr. Solomen said motioning to the twin couches facing my mother's desk. We took our seats and watched as Mr. Solomen closed the door behind us and walked over to stand next to my mom's chair currently facing away from us.

"Well, girls, we have discussed this many times before finally coming to a decision, we have decided to give you girls a different final exam than the others, considering that you are our four best students." He continued as, if you're wondering Macey caught up classes sometime last semester, therefore making her a very good student and she likes the fact that she can rub it in our faces. "You will be placed in Roseville High School along with four others, from Blackthorne," at this the four girls shared a knowing look, "your mission is to make it through the rest of the year without anyone finding out that you are spies, although, this might be tough considering your past relations, but we are confident that you girls will do great with your covers and succeed this mission with ease."

He finished talking and Tina Walters came bursting through the door.

"How come they get to go?! It's not fair, I have worked incredibly hard to get a special mission, and they do nothing and get to go to a regular high scho-" Tina started, but stopped because of the look on Mr. Solomen's face, he looked about ready to fail her in class. Looking like a kid who got caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar she ran out of the office, we could hear her burst into tears when Mr. Solomen closed the door again, looking calmer that before.

"As I was saying, you will start your covers today, you get an apartment in the town so people don't see you coming here, the boys will have an apartment across the hall from you. I am not sure who these boys are yet because the choice was up to their headmaster Mr. Heckler, who I am sure will pick the most eligible boys. You will meet them soon enough, now go and pack be ready by 4 o'clock tonight, it is very likely that you won't see us for awhile so say your goodbyes to people now." He finished looking at the girls again, "Be ready, you may leave now."

"Cammie, if you could stay a little longer, I would like to speak with you." Ms. Morgan said as the girls got up to leave. Cammie sat back down looking at her friends worried, they gave her strong faces that gave her strength. As Mr. Solomen walked out he gave Cammie a protective look that told her to be strong, and then walked out closing the door after him. Cammie then turned her attention to the back of her mom's chair where she had been and stayed throughout the whole conversation, not turning around even when Tina had busted through the door. She turned around then, and looked more like a mother than a headmistress, I was getting more worried that she might make me stay here by the second.

"Cameron, please, be safe, I wanted to say no when Joe came to me with this mission and suggest you and your friends go on it, but then I realized that you probably need to get out of here as it is, so I am trusting you to be careful, especially around Josh, please, promise me you'll be safe." Rachel Morgan pleaded looking like she would burst into tears at any moment.

"Of course mom, I will be safe, I promise you I will be safe, and careful, thanks for trusting me to make the right decisions and be safe on my own. I love you mom," Cammie said stepping around the desk to give her mom a hug, she wanted to assure her that she was going to be okay and come back to her mom soon. I will come back to her, she needs me, after dad and all, Cammie thought as she looked into her mom's blue eyes.

"I will see you soon Cammie. Goodbye." She said sinking back into her chair. With that Cammie walked out of her mom's office to come face to face with her best friends. They were probably eavesdropping, as usual.

3:30 same day

"Macey! Hurry up or we will miss the bus into town." Bex said getting impatient. We had all packed and were now helping Macey pack her designer clothes because she refused to leave without them. The bus Bex was talking about was the Greyhound that was coming at 3:50 and would take us into town, which we only had nineteen minutes to get to.

"Only three more things to pack then we can go, I swear." Macey said grabbing the last three items from her closet and shoving them in one of her suitcases. Now all we had to do was drag the eight suitcases down to the bus stop. Four of the suitcases were Macey's, one for each me, Bex, Liz, and one more containing all our spy stuff. Bug detectors, bugs, comms, etc.

"Let's go! We have sixteen minutes to get to the stop with all eight of these suitcases, we need to leave right now if that's even remotely possible." Liz said mentally calculating how long it would take to get there.

"Let's go!" Bex nearly yelled. She took two and started rolling them out the door, we did the same following her lead. We made it all the way to the doors and stopped to say goodbye to the mass of people gathered around. It was a Sunday of course so nobody was in classes.

"Bye everybody, see ya!" We all yelled at the same time. We looked at each other confused and giggled at the coincidence. We walked out and through the gates lugging the suitcases along with us. We made it to the stop just before it got there. Macey almost had a heart attack when she saw the inside of the bus, it looked horrible. Luckily we only needed to be on it for ten minutes. It was one of the longest ten minutes ever, there were a few people on it already that gave us really weird looks, and were very creepy. Not to mention the smell of the place, it was not something I would want to relive even if you paid me. Macey was taking it the worst of us all, she kept mumbling about killing whoever set up this transportation, and she meant it literally I know because I was about to do the same thing.

"I wonder what boys got picked, I heard Joe mumbling the name Rick and Brant after we left the office." Bex said looking off into the distance trying to figure out who those boys were.

"I heard that too, and I heard something like Jonny or Jones, not sure what kind of name that it." Macey commented, including her own opinion. Liz opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again, her eyes bugging out from what she was thinking about.

"Did you hear something Liz? Please, we want to figure out who these people are." Cammie begged looking right at Liz hoping she would tell her willingly. From the look on her face she was going to talk again.

"Well I did hear something but there's no way he said it, I thought he said Mac, and Macey said she heard Jonny, I think we heard Mac Jones…It won't be good if he's there." Liz said, immediately she looked at Macey who had turned a pale white color. I took a look at Bex and she just looked ready to break someone's face. I'm sure I looked horrified too.

Let me explain, Mac Jonas is Macey's ex-boyfriend, he was not nice, he is a spoiled brat, a jackass, and unfortunately a spy. He abused Macey and almost kidnapped her, he was never charged because we couldn't prove that he had done anything. If we were working with him, we were going to have major problems, and I don't think he was going to live to see another day with Bex with us, she had wanted to hunt him down since the day he hurt Macey, he would be dead if we hadn't stopped her in time.

We didn't get any more time to discuss the problem because we were here. The apartment in Roseville where we were supposed to spend the rest of the year, where Mac Jones was supposed to live across the hall from us, we had just arrived in a hell hole of torture. How could this possibly get any worse?

We grabbed our suitcases and walked inside, looking for any signs that the boys were here yet, but thankfully there weren't any. We had time to think about what we were going to do about Mac. At least we had time to prepare for what was coming. I wish I'd asked what time the boys would arrive, then we would know when to look from them.

"I don't think they'll get here for awhile so we should unpack and set up some cameras to make sure Macey's safe at all times." Cammie said starting to unpack the suitcase with all the spy equipment in it. She took out some 'invisible' cameras and bugs and started scouting our apartment and the boys' putting them where she thought they would pick up the best data. She saw Liz connecting the bugs and cameras to her now unhackable laptop. Bex and Macey were unpacking, and she thought she heard Bex trying to comfort Macey, Cammie hoped she was feeling okay with this new information.

Cammie knew Blackthorne is about forty-five minutes away, and if they left around four, they were going to get here about five o'clock, depending on transportation and all. So we had a top of ten minutes of peace before they got here.

After scouting the apartments she went back into the girls' room and started to unpack all of her stuff, she got done in twenty minutes and the boys still hadn't showed up. Cammie was starting to think they were never going to get here, and the suspense was killing all of them.

Soon it was time for dinner and they decided to go to a local diner and create a cover story. They decided to go to the closest one called Denny's, where hopefully they would have time to figure out a cover and a way to avoid Mac.

"We could be Gallagher dropouts, going with what Josh already knows, or we can change your appearance and say we just moved from California, or someplace like it." Bex said looking at Macey for approval on where she said they were from, since of course it had to be the best place possible. Macey just nodded being uncharacteristically quiet tonight, Cammie was really starting to worry she wasn't going to be alright with this.

"You can always stop this mission and go back to Gallagher if you want, we won't think any less of you if you did, really, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Cammie said worry seeping heavily into her voice. Macey just looked at Cammie with such determination in her eyes that the other three girls knew she was going through this, and even if we dragged her to Gallagher she would just come back.

"I think we should stick with our real names and be Gallagher dropouts, which would be the easiest thing to remember and would collaborate with what they already know. You guys okay with that?" Liz asked looking at each one of them in turn, each of us giving a nod saying that we were fine with that cover.

"Okay, Macey, what do you have for us to wear for our first day of school? I bet it's amazing, right?" Cammie said trying to change the subject to something lighter.

"Well, in thinking black leather jacket for Bex, with a red halter top, regular boots, and some low cut jeans." Macey replied looking at Bex for approval on her outfit choice." For Liz I'm thinking a flowered top with a white skirt and some black sandals. Cammie you'll wear white short shorts, black heeled boots halfway up your calves, and a plain black T-shirt with gold threaded frills on the sleeves and bottom. Oh, and a thick red belt with a glittery black heart in the center. I'll be wearing a short red skirt with black frills on the end, a pair of red heels, and a black tee that says sassy across the front in calligraphy. You like?" Macey said looking like the girl we knew before we learned about Mac.

"Love it! I can't wait to see what the people at our new school are gonna to say." Cammie answered even though she knew she would look hot she missed Zach, and was really worried about Macey, even if she didn't want to admit it she was scared. It was good to see her as herself again, fashion always seemed to make her feel better, other than beating somebody up that is.

"I think you do really well in transmitting our personalities into the clothes you choose for us, it's great." Liz complimented as she looked at Macey with gratefulness, she always did hate choosing her own clothes because she never picked the right combinations. I don't know what we would have done if she hadn't come to Gallagher, we would defiantly still be less hot that's for sure.

We finished dinner in comfortable silence and walked back to the apartment slowly, taking our sweet time. Liz's phone hadn't gone off all day, meaning no hackings and no entry into the apartment, so we know the boys still hadn't arrived.

It was a little past seven when we got back to the apartments, we walked around the sensors to avoid tripping them and setting off a ton of silent alarms. The first thing we noticed was that there bugs were moved. It looked as if the cameras had gone unnoticed, Cammie's mind immediately went to protecting her friends from whoever was in their apartment.

She found herself beside Bex with Macey and Liz behind them. This was supposedly the best formation because if Mac was here he was going to lose an eye or something, not even getting a chance to glance at Macey before he went down.

As we got to our room we saw that nothing was out of place or missing except the one picture I had of Zach, somehow she thought this was especially cruel because she only got that when they were in the park and she was tailing him. It was the day they had first met, he was sitting on the bench looking as hot as ever, but it was gone from Cammie's dresser.

"My photo's gone the one of Zach in the park." Cammie wailed sounding like a three-year-old not getting their way. She was really going to hurt whoever took it.

"Why would they take that, it makes no sense at all." Bex said stating the obvious. Cammie was getting angrier and more confused by the second.

"Liz check the cameras and the bugs, Cammie you, Bex, and I will go check the boys' apartment for your picture." Macey commanded, self-appointing herself as leader of this unexpected situation. As they walked across the hall expecting the worst they found nothing out of the ordinary, exactly the way they had left it. Except of course a figure perched outside the window ready to jump at any second.

"Hello Macey." Then the figure jumped and ran, all of us were too shocked to even think about following the vaguely familiar figure into the night. The girls decided to do the next best thing to following, they ran back to Liz, making sure she was alright, then they locked themselves in until they could figure out a plan to find the mysteriously familiar person.

At last they decided to runoff in the direction of the figure not knowing where it went or who it was, they just ran after it.

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry it took so long to update, but here's the new chapter! Who is the figure? Is it Mac or is it someone completely new? Fine out when I update with Chapter 4, stay tuned, if you forgot, everythings owned by Ally Carter, and please, please review it makes me work harder on updating chapters, also ideas would be super helpful, thanks, I'll update as soon as I get Chapter 4 done.**


	4. Chapter 4: Park scene

Macey's POV

We ran in the direction the figure went, but we didn't find a thing. Personally, Macey didn't want to go after Mac. She had convinced herself that it was defiantly him, who else could it be? She was scared out of her mind of that boy, but she had to keep it inside so her friends wouldn't send her packing.

"We should just head back to the apartments, it'll do no good to wander the streets all night long looking for whoever it was. Liz said, saying what I had been thinking since we left them. She didn't want to be out here stressing out right before our big appearance tomorrow, she wanted Liz to tripwire the entire room, set up heat sensors on the doors, and put pressure plates all over the room, but mostly under the window and near the doors. Maybe she was being a bit paranoid, but this time she wasn't taking any chances, Mac was not getting anywhere near her without a dozen of alarms going off.

"I think that's a good idea, we aren't going to find them wandering around, let's go." Cammie conceded looking at me for some sort of reaction, Macey nodded in a jerky motion. She was so ready to go to sleep and get on with the mission, hopefully she could avoid Mac until she was ready to face him, or when Bex killed him, she would enjoy seeing that.

They walked back to the apartments shoulders slumped looking defeated and wore out from the day of unexpected events. All Macey wanted to do was go back to Gallagher and forget about Mac, the mission, all of it, she wanted to curl up next to Nick and never let go.

Thinking of Nick she stopped in her in her tracks, they were supposed to meet the boys today, with all the drama we forgot completely about them waiting it the park, crap! "Oh my gosh! We forgot the boys in the park!"

Cammie's POV

We all look confused for a split second before we show faces full of anger and regret, and they weren't directed at each other but rather themselves. They each felt horrible for blowing off the boys so, it the off chance that they might still be there at nine thirty at night, hopefully they wouldn't make too much of a fuss over our lateness. Thinking the same thing they started at a full speed run to the park, which according to Liz was to our left.

We got there two minutes and forty-five seconds later, we stood looking around for awhile with hope written all over our faces. Soon we realized that they had left. Cammie was heartbroken, she thought Zach would still be here, she hadn't even doubted that he would still be there, she just assumed which for a spy, is a very bad thing to do. She took a look at her friends and knew they were thinking along the same lines.

Zach's POV

We waited in the park for an hour and a half, but they didn't show. It was 9:19 when we started to walk out of the park, deciding to give it up for the night. We walked very slowly hoping they would come running out of the trees to come stop us and admit that they wanted to see how long we would have waited for them, but that doesn't happen. We just get out of the park and are walking along a random street, but I have a feeling Jonas knows exactly where we are, then we hear Macey's voice loud, clear and close.

"Oh my gosh! We forgot the boys in the park!" She yells, and we hear them running toward the place we had just come. We walk slowly and carefully down to the park following the sound of heels and sneakers. All four of us share a confused glance and watch as their hopeful faces turn sad and heartbroken that we hadn't waited for them. We were about the come out of hiding when they start to talk between themselves, not being very discreet about how loud they were talking so we could overhear everything they had to say.

"How could they do this to us?" Cammie whined sounding like she could burst into tears any second, Zach desperately wanted to go out there and comfort her tell her it was alright that he had waited. But Grant put his hand in front of Zach to stop him from doing what he was thinking, they wanted to hear what else they had to say.

"You mean how could we do this to them, we were the ones who got all caught up with the Mac thing," the boys share a confused glance but stay hidden, "how could we have forgotten, they probably hate our guts right now, maybe I should have let Jonas hack our computer, that way he could see that I'm practically in love with him." Liz said looking like she was crushed. Zach glanced at Jonas to see a confused face along with a beaming one because Liz just admitted to loving him.

"Liz, you love Jonas? I knew you liked the boy but love, do you really think it's gone that far?" Bex asked is awe. Even in the dim streetlights we could see Liz blush and nod.

"Well, I'm not sure about Zach, he confuses me, I can't seem to figure out if he likes me or not, and no matter how he has hurt me I can't hate him because I think I might love him too." Cammie confesses tears rolling down her cheeks.

Zach looks at the others silently asking permission, they all nod, understanding that he couldn't hold back any longer. Just as he was about to come out he hears a voice, all the girls share a worried glance and look towards were it had come from. Cammie didn't turn right away, she wiped her sapphire eyes with her sleeve and then made a face full of disgust as she realized the person talking was coming closer.

"Well, well, well, isn't it a group of Gallagher girls, oh, and is that Cammie, it's been awhile, hasn't it? What would you poor girls be doing out here all alone at night, it's very dangerous here you know," the person said him voice dripping with sarcasm and bitterness, I was about the reveal myself again but I was stopped for a second time, Nick this time, the voice continued, " have you wandered out here to find Josh? Or maybe you couldn't stay away from all this?" He said gesturing to himself. Bex looked ready to blow, Macey had her fists clenched, Cammie looked paralyzed until she took a step forward and placed her had on her hip looking like a leader, even Liz had her fists clenched at her sides.

"Hello Dillon, if you must know I dropped out of Gallagher and am now enrolled in Roseville High, so we'll be seeing more of each other than I would have ever liked, now if you please we are going to leave." Cammie said menacingly. The guy took a step back and called out from behind his shoulder and five more guys appeared behind him, they all had the same tattoo on their right shoulders.

Zach was getting angrier by the second, he wanted to go out and protect Cammie, but he knew that she would just tell him to go away. So the four boys stayed hidden it the trees out of sight. The girls started to walk right through the six men. Dillon mistakenly grabbed Cammie's wrist and pulled her into him, but she shifted momentum and flipped him over her shoulder pinning his arms to the ground.

"Anyone else want a piece of this?" Cammie asked as she saw the others take a step away from her then turn to run away. Zach was falling harder for this girl the more her saw her. Zach saw this as an opportunity to come out, while his friends were distracted by what Cam had just done.

"I'll take a piece of it." Zach said putting on his signature smirk leaning against a tree. The four girls whipped around to see the four boys leaning on trees that had moments before concealed them.

"Zach…" Cammie whispered as her eyes got all glossy. Dillon had gotten up and was giving the group a confused look, when he got a look at Bex's death glare he ran after his boys. Cammie was deciding on what to do, searching Zach's eyes for some sort of answer. After a moment of silence she ran right up to Zach and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with so much passion that it took him by surprise. Once he figured out what was happening he ran his hands through her hair returning her passionate kiss.

We heard a cough and separated to see everyone staring at them. Cammie's face was bright red and I suspect that mine was too. We were so busted and in for some serious interrogation.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me forever, I was on a serious story block, I promise the next chapter will be longer, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. What do you think so far? Please review and give me some ideas, it really helps me get done faster. Shout-outs to everybody who's commented giving me advice or compliments, thanks, I'll update as soon as I get chapter 5 done. Thanks guys, hope you like it!**


End file.
